Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ New Blood
New Blood was a competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2. This featured a new format and consists of newcomers. Format In the restructured heats the first round had two three-way eliminators instead of four one-on-one battles with two robots progressing to the next round. Competitors Manta us.png|Manta Mute.png|Mute Sewer snake.jpg|Sewer Snake Dystopia.png|Dystopia Trolley rage.png|Trolley Rage Jellyfish.png|Jellyfish Round 1 Dystopia vs Mute vs Trolley Rage The three robots charge towards each other, Mute rams Trolley Rage and flips them over before Dystopia comes from behind and flips them also. Trolley Rage runs and hides in the corner as Mute flips Dystopia over and over again, while Trolley Rage axes the front of Mute only for Dystopia to come from behind and flip Mute. Trolley Rage presses the pit release before backing up and ramming Dystopia into the CPZ. Dystopia is battered underneath by the axe of Trolley Rage, but Mute charges in and flips the two. Dystopia capitalizes on the overturned Trolley Rage throwing them upwards, but Mute charges in from behind and flips Dystopia twice across the arena and almost out, Dystopia self rights but had ended up flipping itself into the pit. Eliminated: Dystopia Sewer Snake vs Jellyfish vs Manta Both Sewer Snake and Manta intercept Jellyfish flipping it upwards. Manta bulldozes Jellyfish but gets flipped by the arena flipper before Sewer Snake flipped it again onto its back. Jellyfish is rammed against the CPZ where Sewer Snake continues to flip it over and over again. Manta is eventually counted out. Eliminated: Manta Round 2 Mute vs Jellyfish Jellyfish bashes into Mute, grabbing hold of it. Mute frees itself and fights back, flipping Jellyfish and ramming it against the side wall. Mute flips Jellyfish around the arena, chucking it over and over again and pinning it against the side wall. Mute continued its rampage, flipping Jellyfish about and chucked high in the air where it crashes by the side wall becoming pinned and immobile. Winner: Mute Sewer Snake vs Trolley Rage Sewer Snake smashes into Trolley Rage but becomes wedge upwards, allowing for Trolley Rage to smack the top of Sewer Snake. Trolley Rage attempts to ram Sewer Snake but Sewer Snake reverses and begins to flip Trolley Rage sending it flying to the other end of the arena. Sewer Snake flips Trolley rage again sending it a record high flip out of the arena. Winner: Sewer Snake Final The two ram each other, with Mute getting underneath and flipping Sewer Snake up and over. After three flips, a wheel comes flying off and lands outside of the arena before more violent flips break off more wheels. Sewer Snake is thrown around the arena, being chucked by Mute from one end of the arena to the other, flipped against the wall, losing the wheels from one half of the robot. Mute continues to chuck Sewer Snake, going through each CPZ, hitting the pit release before tear another wheel off, leaving only one left. Mute flips Sewer Snake near the edge of while almost driving in itself before flipping Sewer Snake some more, knocking off another tire. Sewer Snake loses its last wheel, rendering it useless as Mute continues to bully it by flipping them some more, ramming it around the CPZ before charging one last time flipping Sewer Snake out of the arena, once and for all. Winner: Mute Category:Extreme Series 2